dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Dalton Brigsby
Dalton Harper Brigsby II is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program, and is bonded to Gereon Dunkle, an electric demon. Personality Headstrong, curious and independent. He enjoys spending a majority of his time alone, but after several years in D.A.M.M.E.D he has developed relationships that make it hard for him to simply ignore people. In most cases, he acts as if he's inconvenienced but when it comes down to it, he can't help but want to help someone out. If bored, however, he will tease- toy with others to entertain himself, finding the way certain people act to be exaggerated responses to their predicaments. In short, he can be a prick. He does and can care about others intensely, but ultimately has a strange way (sometimes even hidden) of showing he cares or worries over them. Insult usually overshadows concern. Background Pre-bond Dalton was born in Gwynedd, Wales as a twin and the heir to his father's title and estate. From birth, he was used as a pawn by his mother and her family to secure a title to go with their wealth. His father, irritated by his son being used as a tool, enrolled Dalton into military schools and the boy scouts. Dalton's life was a cycle of school obligations, and in the summers, camping in various places in the world -with the occassional holiday spent at home, darting away from his mother's clutches. Eventually enrolling at a Naval university, he studied and became a Royal Marine like his father. Serving for several years, he was on his way to a promotion in rank when he caught wind of D.A.M.M.E.D. Submitting a request for transfer, he was put on a waitlist for a year, after which he was accepted. Post-bond DAMMED Year 1 *Bonds with Gereon Dunkle as part of second draft. Conflits rise almost immediately with the bond, the two unable to agree based on issues involving different maturity levels, backgrounds, and general personalities. *Makes aquaintances: Flint, Cianan, Cillian, Jenner, Jorge (to name a few). *Begins personal database for himself, listing all greater demons and their partners at DAMMED, including health issues and power conflicts. DAMMED Year 2 *Friendship with several individuals develop, as well as feuds. *Irritation at partner simmers, begins serious investigation into his new 'gifts'. Discovers that power does not hold strength in transportation or magnetic energy. Gift remains in pure form and more of a hazard than controlable force. Discovers glowing ability triggered by fear or lust. *'Mated' with Flint Buxton following inebriation accident and trade between the earth demon and Jenner. Fights the union verbally throughout the remainer of the year. DAMMED Year 3 (-?) *Database develops beyond members of the DAMMED base and moved to a remote server. *Grows increasing frustrated with his gift, attempts to restrain it and discovers inspite of his efforts, he emits a small charge when angered/excited. Glowing becomes brighter, but easier to control. *Relationships that develop: Issues with Flint as 'mate' lessens. Learns to enjoy his company and begins to cut off various romantic interest, spare two. Eventually admits his feelings to Flint (WILDERNESS EVENT), discovers that feelings beyond care and respect cannot be returned. Friendship with Gereon, Addule, Jenner, Flint and Cianan-- and general trust develop (the first 'true' friendships for Dalton since his arrival to DAMMED. Island Arrival *Powers move past its first plateau during a spat with Sibbi and Addule. Learns about the ability to see energy circulate in living organisms, though has trouble in developing it beyond a mild flicker from a person's mind. With help from Buck Bailey, learns to hone electricity into a precise and accurate weapon for ranged and close combat. *Relationship statuses: Flint has his complete trust (pranks aside), though romance between the two suffers. Trust in Jenner is lost after search. After on-and-off flings with Gereon, acknowledges romance between partners is futile; however the two remain close (even after Zee affair). Has brief interest in Sibbi, but the relationship settles into a developing friendship. Surprisingly, a new friendship with former 'foe' Cillian starts and romantic interest in council member Buck develops quickly. Powers Active *'Electric Manipulation' **'Electricity Generation' ***'Electrokinetic Combat' Passive *'Electric Aura' *'Pain Suppression:' "Rewires" nerve endings when in pain (limited only to body injuries). Oblivious to this, believes it to be a side effect of training. He is not impervious. *'Minor Electric Absorption' *'Neuroelectroreception:' Has trouble with this, can only use it to find simple brain signals. Relationships Gereon Dunkle Partner. One of the two closest to Dalton in terms of trust. Former lover. The two are complete opposites in terms of ideals and reactions to situations most of the time (aka they butt heads 80% of the time). Dalton sees Gereon as being too dependant on his 'natural habits', but also admires the other's open acceptance when it comes to others. He wishes that Gereon would attempt to teach him more about his 'gifts', but has realized that it is hard for the demon to educate him on what seems like second nature. This gradual acceptance of the demon's behaviors has helped the pair in terms of their relationship as partners and the development of their shared power. More often than not, when in each other's company they are either eating, sleeping, or lounging next to each other while discussing topics at hand. The relationship is at an utterly 'comfortable' stage- which made lead to Dalton and Gereon closing off the rest of the world at times while they are together. Lovers *'Flint Buxton:' Best friend and 'husband'. Is the second of the two closest to Dalton. By demon terms, they are 'married'; they pair have an on-again, off-again love affair and squabble or fight often. Has offered to teach Dalton more in terms of combat. He helped Dalton in leading the development of the 'Harem Camp' on the island, though both have since left to live in abodes apart from it. Will defend Flint without question, much like his own partner. Often finds himself going to the demon when serious issues arise that he needs a simple and honest answer to. In conflict with this admiration and trust, Dalton has began to resent the possessive nature Flint has about him in spite of the demon's inability to return his feelings (which leads to guilt on Dalton's part). The pair have split; relationship is rocky. As of current, Flint has been lost in the transfer between the island and Facility 66. Dalton does not and will not talk about how this affected him. *'Buck Bailey:' Council member that has agreed to tutor Dalton on how to develop his power. Despite coming from completely different backgrounds, the pair became friends. This has developed into a quiet love affair between the two. The pair were engaged in the last weeks on the island, a secret he keeps from most others. *Cillian Bradley: Oops. Friends *'Addule:' One of the few that Dalton can stand on a regular basis; enjoys Addy's insistant and curious nature about all things and tries not to dismiss or discourage the behavior. Despite not trusting Addy as much as he does Gereon and Flint, it depresses him when his mistake (that kills Addy briefly) drives them back to square one in terms of trust. *'Cillian Bradley:' A former 'Not Friend' but nevertheless someone that Dalton has come to respect and develop a curious interest about. The pair share a brotherly type of relationship which spawns many pranks at their and other's expense. They've grown closer through the years and Dalton has come to trust the ginger for honest advice. *'Cianan Willard:' One of the very first friends that Dalton made after joining DAMMED. Former interest and someone Dalton finds amusing to flirt with on occassion, though both moved on to find different people. One of the few that can 'out sass' the electric user, much to Dalton's entertainment. Lost in transfer to Facility 66. *'Sibbi Caspersen:' Former interest, now close friend. The pair share a love of grooming and chat often (which more or less turns into teasing at Sibbi's expense). Despite Dalton being disappointed in the wreckless younger man often, he can't seem to cut ties with the other. Finds that mishaps follow Sibbi often. *'Leander Constantine:' Another member of the council Dalton is fond of. Oblivous at first to Lee's interest in him, he can't help but want to be friends (and even after he does realize it). He finds the council member to be a handsome conversationalist and admires the patience Lee has with him and the others on the island. However, has admitted others that he cannot return the feelings, despite being oddly eager to have Lee as company whenever the chance arises. Lost in the transfer to Facility 66. *'Enki': He has bonded with this demon and shares a common streak of mischief making with him. The two are close and in spite of their rocky start, are good friends who enjoy spending time together (like Disney movie time!) *'Vash: '''Babbu electric demon who is now part two of the 'adorable demon buddies' team. More to come on this one! Allies *Bell, Jenner, Winter Moon, Smiles Acquaintances *'Fable, Lino, Rheine, Samantha Jean Pindle, Lewis LaVoy, Mahir Nassar''' Not Friends *Lars Collins, Shamira Barker Men Dalton Has Kissed *Buck, Sibbi, Flint, Addy, Cillian, Cianan, Ruben, Dwyn, Gereon, Enki, Smiles Trivia *Former Eagle Scout - knows quite alot of about survival skills, from what can be edible to how to create nets and basic weapons. *Former Royal Marine - Corporal rank, Special Forces Support. Served three years before transfer to DAMMED. *Heir Apparent to Baron Harper Brigsby- Does not want the title, nor the supposed 'power' behind it. Hopes that after being marooned on the island, the title will somehow pass on to his nephews. *Is a twin to Danielle G. Brigsby Stavig, a political activist, wife of a CEO, and mother to two twin boys. (Achilles and Nicodemos) *He is fluent in the following languages: English, French, and Welsh (his first language). He can speak (but cannot write) Turkish due to his mother's background. *Loves Rooter more than anyone on the above list. *Enjoys gardening, fashion, and proper grooming (Which he pushes off on others) Category:2nd Round Category:Archive: Characters